


锤基如尼文系列番外2 adolescent·青春期

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 锤基如尼文系列锤基如尼文系列番外，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新这次是点的梗，少年锤基跟父母一墙之隔的卧室里，怕被发现只能躲在被子里悄悄为爱鼓掌的故事～





	锤基如尼文系列番外2 adolescent·青春期

adolescent·青春期  
少年锤基+卧室play

都说两个人一起生活久了，就会变得越来越相似。但托尔可以肯定的是，就算再让他和洛基一起生活个几千年，也不可能让他们变得更像。他们根本不在同一个世界，不在同一个宇宙，可能连同一个物种都算不上。这点看看兄弟俩共用的卧房就够清楚的了。  
那个宽敞的房间里没有任何物理意义上的界线，却肉眼可见地被一分为二。  
左边完全是一个的洁癖者地狱。充满视觉冲击力的贴纸海报占据了整个墙壁，仅有的一点儿空白处被喷上了一个巨大的A字形涂鸦，和地板上扔满的超级英雄漫画书封面上的彩色标志一模一样。漫画书的旁边就是成团的脏衣服，零食袋和空饮料瓶。这里唯一干净的地方大概只有门边的空衣橱，里面的旧衣物都被装进纸箱塞到了床底下，用来掩盖压在最下面的色情杂志和几罐啤酒。  
啤酒中有一罐已经打开了，只喝了两口就被遗忘在了地板上。而打开它的金发少年正盘腿坐在酒罐边，碧蓝的双眼紧盯着主机闪动的屏幕，和一个叫“菜鸟至尊”的玩家杀地难分难解。  
可见做为房间的主人，托尔毫不在意这种混乱，还觉得乱才是一个十来岁男孩房间该有的温馨模样。  
不像右边属于他兄弟的区域，那里从地板到家具都整洁到纤尘不染，床铺上雪白的被褥叠得整整齐齐。窗边高大的桌椅和配套的书架是老气的深色实木，装饰着复古的雕花，上面摆着的也都是些他光看封面就犯困的大部头。一切都像刚从商店橱窗里拿出来的展品一样完美无瑕，却清冷到看不出半点有人在这里生活的气息。  
也许弟弟那边跟他根本不在同一个时空。他一个现代人在这边打堡垒之夜打得天昏地暗，他却像个从旧画像里走出来的贵族幽灵，身披金绿相间的丝衣，伏在案头用一根漂亮的翎笔在羊皮纸上写一首长长的情诗。  
当然这个时空魔法只在洛基待在属于他的那块区域时有效。一旦洛基跨过那条界线，像现在这样站在自己身边时，羊皮纸就会变回普通的笔记本，贵族幽灵会变回他亲爱的弟弟，而洛基身上的华贵丝绸也不过是件寻常的短睡衣。  
最妙的一点是：洛基明明规规矩矩地扣着睡衣的每粒纽扣，却不料身后照过来的台灯光线早就轻松穿过了轻薄通透的睡衣布料，把他正在发育中的少年躯体完完全全地暴露在哥哥仰视的目光中了，只有他自己还毫无察觉。  
于是托尔的心思一下子从游戏中飞了出来，黏在了弟弟青涩而诱人的身躯上，差点没听见他在对自己说什么。  
“……给我。”只见黑发碧眼的少年高傲地抬着清瘦的下巴，伸手朝他腿边的地板指了指。  
“……啥？哦，这个啊。”托尔赶紧咽下快流到唇边的口水，抓起地上的啤酒罐递了过去。“你也想喝？”  
洛基依然冷着张脸，从他手里接过啤酒罐，扫了眼配料表，抬手就把它投进了房间一角的垃圾桶里。动作干脆利落，连里面的啤酒都一滴未洒。  
“你干什么！我还没喝完呢！”托尔大叫着想爬起来，下一秒却被弟弟一脚踩在了肚子上。  
“我说啊，哥哥……”在自己的房间里洛基自然不着鞋袜，所以把他踢倒在地的是一只白嫩纤细的赤足，有着纤长匀称的足弓和圆润柔软的脚趾，而脚踝和关节处凸起的骨节又给这种纤细的柔美添了几分应有的力度。这只脚灵巧地挑开他T恤的下摆，用又软又嫩的脚掌轻踩着他形状分明的腹肌，自上往下一路钻进裤腰。粉嫩的足趾张开来挤压按揉着他小腹的皮肤，末了还捉住两根生长旺盛的深金色耻毛，夹在趾缝中恶作剧似的玩弄拉扯着。“照你这种活法，到四十岁一定会变成啤酒肚肥宅大叔。”  
托尔哼哼唧唧地躺在他脚下，被挑逗得骨头都要酥了，却还要顶嘴来挽回面子：“切，照你那种活法，根本活不过四十岁。”  
洛基闻言只是挑了挑眉毛，从托尔衣服底下抽回了脚，转而朝他腿上踢了踢：“让开。我要用浴室。”  
他这才不情愿地从地上坐起来，关了游戏，翻身爬上床，看着弟弟皱着眉头踮着脚，在脏衣服和垃圾堆中寻找一条去往浴室的通路，背影优雅而伶俐。  
没办法，洛基这人爱干净，又讲究，嫌弃他这个哥哥也是理所当然的。但是托尔也知道，洛基的这种嫌弃是间歇性的，有针对性的，标准就是看心情。  
比如说，当洛基跪在地面上，急不可耐地扒开他的底裤，掏出里面的那话儿就往自己嘴里塞时，从来没嫌过托尔脏。反而会像对待自己最爱的布丁那样，先是小口小口地细细舔食，最后再张嘴把它整个儿吞进口腔深处。但性器可比甜食难消化，所以洛基总是很有耐心地把那根粗硬的肉棒含在嘴里，尽力吸咬舔舐，用温热的唇齿口舌把里面夹心的乳白汁液压榨出来，期待着它们一股脑儿地冲进喉咙深处。有时候溅出来几滴在脸上，他还会用手把白液扫上指尖，再含进口中吮吸干净。也不知道是谁在托尔小时候这样舔手指上的果酱时在餐桌对面敲着小勺子提醒他，这样吃东西很没教养呢。  
但到了要把这东西插进洛基后面的小穴的时候，他却总是嫌弃得要命。一定要从那个古板笨重的床头柜深处摸出一个避孕套扔托尔脸上，逼他戴上才行，完全看不出刚才那副爱不释手的样子。不过托尔并不讨厌戴套的过程，毕竟弟弟总是不放心他的毛手毛脚，因此到最后一定是亲手地给他套上，完了还要上上下下全摸上一遍。特别是最后涂润滑油的时候，洛基会用白皙细长的手指轻柔地抓握着他的性器，按摩似的上下套弄着，把亮晶晶的滑腻乳液弄得满手都是。  
这时他忍不住对着弟弟的脸勃起了，弹跳的阴茎一下子蹦起来抽打在洛基的脸颊上。那一刻弟弟挑剔审视的眼神有一瞬间变得迷离而沉醉，好像恨不得直接把这涨成紫红色的肉棒吞进口中仔细品尝，但自尊心又让他很快清醒过来，恢复了嫌恶的神色。然后洛基松开他已经硬起来的性器，对着哥哥掰开自己修长的双腿，用冷淡的口气平静地告诉他：“现在你可以进来了。”  
他们都知道，这种平静要不了多久就会变成放浪的呻吟和求欢的媚态，所以才显得那么诱惑。  
想到这里，托尔突然感觉下身那东西寂寞得很，正在裤裆中打着滚求他去找弟弟的可爱小穴陪它玩一个晚上。  
他的眼神不由自主地飘向了亮着暖光的浴室，想象着水雾中那个洁白鲜嫩的少年裸体，但现实很快就打断了他的危险想法。耳边除了哗哗作响的淋浴声，还隐约能听见客厅电视发出的嘈杂声响，夹杂着父亲的高谈阔论和母亲的笑声——拜托，这可是周末，父母靠坐着的沙发离他的床只有一墙之隔。  
为了安全起见，他们从来只挑父母不在家的日子做爱，不知不觉中就试遍了家里的每一个角落。然后是家庭旅行中的空档，可以趁父母不注意时偷偷溜出去云雨一番。  
他还记得湖边那个低矮的树屋，他就在窗边上了洛基。当时弟弟的衬衫卷到了腰上，齐整的制服裤也被拉到了膝盖下，露出大片白花花的臀肉。臀瓣中间的粉嫩小嘴把他的下体咬得紧紧的，汗涔涔的细腰随着他抽插的动作前后摇晃。后穴高潮时洛基双手死死扒拉住窗沿，在他身下无声地流下了眼泪。  
窗外不远处就是他们的营地，父母正在那边忙着准备松饼，干酪和野餐垫。他们一定想不到，自己两个突然失了踪影的儿子正在他们头顶，像两头发情的小兽一般疯狂地交合着。等到在父母开始喊他们的名字时，他一挺身射在了洛基体内……  
这些属于夏日的美好回忆让他已经开始期待下一个暑假的来临了。也许今年可以去租条小艇什么的。到时候，整个湖面都是他们找刺激的好去处。  
托尔再次看向浴室门口，那儿暖黄的灯光将他的身影投射在水气朦胧的磨砂玻璃上，隐约可见一个晃动着的曼妙侧影。浴室的水声依旧，耳边父母的交谈声清晰可闻。他叹了口气，慢慢伸手脱掉了睡衣和内裤，伸手握住了自己已然膨胀的性器。  
洛基洗浴出来时他刚好自己解决了一轮，舒服地摊开手脚躺在乱糟糟的床铺上。虽说是同龄人，但比起弟弟少年般的纤细体态，托尔却有一副已经接近成年人的健壮体魄。那张棱角分明的英挺脸庞上冒出了一圈柔软低矮的胡茬，身上每一块肌肉都壮实得像连绵起伏的肉色小峰。但性格使然，总有一丝丝未褪去的稚气洋溢在他的一举一动之间。这让他的魅力中既有成年男子的成熟与性感，又兼具少年的活力与纯真。  
也只有洛基，才会在盯着他这样令人惊叹的完美肉体扫视完一圈后，嫌弃地一句：“我不是说过了吗，弄完之后记得把衣服穿好。”  
“这是我房间，我爱怎么穿就怎么穿。”托尔也没好气地回道，故意偏头不去看他。毕竟弟弟这个只在浴袍里穿了条内裤的造型对他来说有点过于劲爆，但在这个漫长的夜晚，他又注定不能对洛基做出点什么，心里简直像被猫爪子挠过一样直发痒。“在我面前有什么好装的。洗个澡洗那么久，真以为我不知道你在里面干什么？”  
“哦？那你倒是说说，我在里面干了些什么啊？”刚刚那只在托尔心里抓挠的小猫一下子蹦上了他的睡床，白白的小爪子按在他大腿上，细嫩的掌心像肉垫般柔软。一对青翠透亮的美丽猫眼正危险地眯缝着，挑衅似的地看着他。  
但对视的下一刻，洛基松垮的浴袍就滑了下去，露出底下少年赤裸的身躯。被水浸过的雪白肌肤湿漉漉，滑溜溜的，每一寸都带着刚出浴的清香。于是那种挑衅变成了火辣的挑逗，压在他腿间的小爪子也适时地张开来，一点点摸上哥哥毫无遮蔽的下身。  
“喂，你不要乱来啊！一会儿把我逼急了，倒霉的可是你。”托尔赶紧捏住洛基那只在他下身乱摸的右手，在他耳边小声警告道。且不说洛基的挑逗手段如何，他对自己在弟弟面前的自控力可是心知肚明的。  
“是吗？我倒是很期待……”洛基并没有急着收回被握住的手，反而顺势往前一扑，双脚分开来跨坐在了托尔的身上。他大腿内侧的肌肤被水浸得湿滑，紧贴着托尔的腰肌，随着下身轻柔缓慢的摆动，在托尔结实的小腹上四下磨蹭着。“像这种爸爸妈妈都在家的时候，你又能对我做什么呢，哥哥？”  
说完，那只原本按在托尔胸膛的左手在他的注视下轻巧地伸向了自己的下身。托尔这才注意到，弟弟这件从正面看上去很正常的棉内裤，侧面竟然是非常情趣的绑带设计。随着他轻轻一拉，内裤的左半边就这样打开了，露出一片黑密的花丛。大半根白净的花茎从里面探出身来，头部却被内裤的右半边包住了，在浅色的布料下鼓出一个半露不露的弯曲轮廓。“那边是我自己解开，还是说你愿意帮我这个忙呢？”  
“……我警告过你了，洛基，不要乱来。”托尔觉得自己的脑子宕机了几秒钟，不多的理智眼看就要被下体的热火焚烧干净了，洛基却还趴在他身上煽风点火，好像完全没意识到问题的严重性。“你知道我们不能……”  
“我只是提个建议而已，哥哥。你好好考虑一下……”以托尔那种说干就干的冲动性格，难得见着这样心里已经恨不得把自己按在床上干个几百遍，现实中却动都不敢动的憋屈模样。想到这里，洛基的嘴角不由得挂上了一丝恶作剧得逞的坏笑。但是光这样还不够，他心里仍盘算着再加大点力度，非得让托尔整个晚上都不好过才有趣。“比如，来检查一下我究竟在浴室了干了些什么，怎么样？是不是真像你想的那样……”  
说着，他还嫌不够诱惑似的，抓起托尔的手往自己的身后摸去，一边悄悄地抬高只剩半边内裤包裹的臀部，一边将光溜溜的双腿在哥哥腰间夹紧。“你看，在你心目中我总是爱撒谎……那么我要告诉你的是，我刚才没有站在浴室里面撑开屁股，让喷头灌水进去，把后面搞得又湿又热，只想要一个东西狠狠干进里面去。我也没有把手指插进那个小洞里，想象是你在操它……那只是手指！跟你比不了……当然我也没有一边想着你的脸，一边射了出来……”  
托尔原本还有精力竖起耳朵听一听隔壁父母的响动，生怕他们突然推门进来。然而现在被洛基这么一激，所有的顾虑都抛了在脑后。  
毕竟，他是个精力与性欲同样旺盛的年轻人，而现在有这么一个懂得如何撩拨人的小家伙几乎一丝不挂地窝在怀里，浑身上下都在向他传达同一句话：“干我。”他又能怎么办呢？  
“我不管了。”托尔干脆地说道。被洛基握住的那只手瞬间反客为主，一把扯开了那块松缠在弟弟屁股上的布片。在洛基还没来得及叫出声之前，托尔的手指就摸上了他的臀肉，轻车驾熟地掰开肉缝，直直地往小穴插去。  
事实证明，洛基又说谎了。那小穴里面确实又湿又热，一定刚灌进热水，反复冲洗过好几遍。泡得湿滑的穴道饥渴而松软，裹住他手指的肉壁娇嫩得像是能挤出水来。穴口的嫩肉还微微有些发肿，一摸就是刚被弟弟自己用手指操弄过，而且是一直操到了高潮才罢休。但这张贪食的小嘴还远未满足，一口就吞下他的两个指节，含在里面激动地吞咽着，颤抖着，不知羞耻地向入侵者索求着更多爱抚。  
“……你……你来真的？不行！给我……住手！”直到后穴被手指侵入的那一刻，洛基才终于明白自己这次真的预判失误了——他低估了这家伙的鲁莽程度，更没想到这种程度的玩笑真的会引火上身。  
惊慌之下他开始挣扎着想起身，然而后庭传来的刺痛中带着些酥麻的美妙快感让他浑身发软，除了在哥哥怀中无力地扭动两下腰肢，根本无法从这个结实的臂弯中挣脱。  
“你早该想到的，弟弟……当你躲进浴室里用手指自慰到高潮的时候，当你趴在我身上脱衣服的时候，还有我第一次警告你的时候……你真想要我住手的话，我都给了你机会。”托尔已经松开了对他右手的钳制，转而搂住洛基颤抖的后背。看似温柔的安抚，实则是危险的胁迫。“你知道我没什么耐心，但你还是不听劝。现在后悔太晚了。”  
“你疯了吗？爸爸妈妈就在隔壁！我们……不能……啊……嗯……”洛基抗议声的最后几个音节很快就消失在火热的喘息里，变成了诱人呻吟的一部分。这么多次的欢爱后，托尔早就熟知了他的身体，很轻松地就在穴道里找到了那几个足以让洛基失去理智的地方。指尖几下轻轻的冲刺就让他挣扎的动作软化下来，渐渐没有了抵抗的意思。  
“那就小声点，弟弟。你也不希望他们听见吧？”托尔凑近洛基耳边低声说道，手指仍然是耐着性子在他的小穴内一点点深入摸索着。  
他这举动表面上是让穴道继续扩张，好为接下来的粗暴插入做准备。实际上，却是因为怀中弟弟皱紧眉头轻咬下唇，小脸一片通红的神情太过引人犯罪。即使冒着被父母发现的危险，他也忍不住想要再多逗弄他一会儿，一直搞他哭泣崩溃才罢休。  
“呜……混蛋……那你还不住手！我忍不住……嗯啊……啊……”被哥哥这么一提醒，原本已经放弃挣扎，放任自己沉浸在欲望中的洛基猛然清醒了过来，身子也条件反射似的跟着起了反应——只是这反应对他而言并没有什么益处，只会让他对下身的快感更敏感，叫声更加放浪淫乱。  
“……弟弟，你再这么叫，就算当着爸妈的面我都要把你干高潮。不信你就试试，看我敢不敢。”托尔故意压低嗓子，用那种正经低沉的声音威胁道。玩弄小穴的手指更是加大了力度，搞得他虚软的身体一阵激颤。  
“嗯啊……不……不行！我不准你那么做！”被托尔的危险发言一吓，湿软的穴肉立马绷紧了，小嘴似的一吸一咬衔住他的手指，试图不让它们在里面乱搅动。但洛基这点微弱的抵抗哪里是哥哥的对手，托尔不仅三两下就撞开了紧紧包裹着的肉壁，甚至还趁机又硬塞了根手指进去，三指并用将穴道缓缓撑开。  
“这谁说的准呢？万一他们就在门后……”托尔清晰地感觉到小穴内壁正剧烈收缩着，他的呼吸声也在逐渐加重，很显然后穴的高潮就要来临了。于是他捏住弟弟的脸，让他转头看向门口的方向，不怀好意地轻声提醒道。  
“……不……不要……啊啊！”持续不断的压力与刺激的快感将洛基置于几乎崩溃的边缘。现在的他只能一边因为哥哥在后庭的戳刺玩弄止不住地呻吟着，一边又不由自主地顺着他的话去关注房门那边的动静。  
……然后门打开了，门后站着的是微笑着来道晚安的母亲和打着哈欠站在她身后的父亲。看清房间内的景象后，时间仿佛静止了，他们的表情凝固在脸上：母亲惊讶地长大了嘴，而父亲看上去怒不可遏——他们的两个儿子正在床上赤身裸体地搂抱着，哥哥的性器在弟弟的小穴里进进出出。  
“我说了会当着他们的面把你干高潮。”他听见托尔大声宣布道，接着猛地一挺身干进了花穴最深处。  
“啊啊啊啊——”洛基在他身下发出狂乱的哭喊，时间重新开始流淌……于是母亲终于尖叫出声，父亲的大吼大叫也传进了他的耳中……他就在那一刻射精了，粘稠的白液从他翘起的花茎中喷射而出，在父母的注视下全喷在了哥哥与自己的小腹上……  
“哈啊……哈啊……”射精之后，洛基浑身脱力地倒在托尔的臂弯里大口喘息着，背心被冷汗浸得湿透。刚刚他确实是被托尔生生干到前面射精，同时后穴也抽搐着达到了高潮。只不过托尔只用了三根手指，而且房门也关得好好的，父母并没有进来过。但他确实在某一瞬间相信了刚刚那个鲜活的幻想画面，并因为那样羞耻屈辱的情景兴奋起来，仅仅被手指操干就攀上了情欲的顶峰。  
“托尔你这个……混蛋……”洛基趴在哥哥的胸膛上，又羞又恼地呜咽起来。瞪向托尔的碧绿双眸嗔怪似的睁大，目光凶狠。然而那圆圆的眼眶却泛红了，眼角挂上几滴泪珠晶莹脆弱的闪光，加上那张还未从高潮的余韵中出来的绯红脸蛋，不禁让人更想欺负了。  
“弟弟，你怎么就自己先去了？我都还没爽呢。”托尔装作不知道他刚刚在想什么的样子，从泥泞的花穴里抽回手指，转去前面握住洛基耷拉在两人小腹上的花茎。那花茎刚泄过一次，软绵绵地瘫在一滩黏糊糊的白液中，和它的主人一样累坏了。托尔套弄了两把粘满精液的茎身，又用指尖捏住羞得通红的龟头，硬是在洛基的呻吟声中从铃口挤出了好几滴未吐出的白液。  
“那你就……快点做……”感觉到哥哥那根粗大火热的硬物直直地竖起来撞在了自己的大腿上，他就知道想要结束这场自己挑起的，过程却如酷刑折磨般的性爱，只能让托尔尽兴了才行。  
“真是难得见你主动啊。还要我戴套吗？”托尔像是搞不懂弟弟突然急切的要求似的，仍然斯条慢理地问道。说着还伸手掰开白嫩的臀瓣，把刚从花茎里压榨出来的乳白汁液在不停开合着的穴口抹开做润滑，就是不肯立刻插进去。  
“别磨蹭了！我要你快点插进来……”洛基简直要疯了，就差抓着哥哥的肉棒往自己屁股里面捅。这人明知道他的小穴在高潮过一次之后会更加空虚饥渴，受不了任何刺激，却还在那里慢悠悠地逗弄他的穴口，就是不让他真正满足。  
“好吧，不过你得保证不发出声音。刚才那声把我都吓到了，幸亏爸妈没听见。”托尔做出一副无可奈何的表情挺了挺腰，内心倒是兴奋极了。  
“唔……废话……”洛基在他的示意下屈起膝盖，双手抱住大腿，好让托尔把胀得发疼地性器挤进湿滑的穴口。父母谈话的声音适时地从墙后传来，他浑身一颤，赶紧死死咬住下唇，不敢再开口。  
“放松点，弟弟。我这就进来了！”说完托尔挺身向上凶狠一撞，粗长的性器整根没入了他窄小细嫩的肉花之中。  
“啊！！”洛基拼命压抑住呻吟，却还是在小穴被肉棒贯穿的那一刻惊叫出声。尽管已经非常熟悉这种下身被外物侵占，穴道被整个儿塞满的充实感，但每次和托尔欢爱都有新的刺激体验，让他禁不住沉溺其中，差点忘了他们现在的危险处境。直到哥哥放缓了动作，又用手掌警告性地拍了拍他的臀肉，才让他重新安静下来。  
“这才刚开始你就叫成这样，一会儿真干起来怎么办？”托尔摇摇头，下身却也没闲着，等弟弟稍微缓了缓，又极速地往穴道中抽插了起来。  
“唔嗯……”洛基半闭着双眼，承受着巨物在体内横冲直撞，身体随着托尔抽插的动作剧烈地上下起伏着。嫣红的下唇被他在激情中咬破了皮，细小的血痕刚冒出就被嘴角的津液和汗水冲淡。即便他已经全力忍耐了，但被狠狠干到敏感处时，一两声既痛苦又享受的呻吟还是弯弯绕绕地从带血的齿缝中溢出。  
其实，就算他忍得住又如何。托尔强势的冲撞让充满弹性的臀肉撞击他腹肌的“啪啪”声响彻整个房间，再加上洛基偶尔几声浪荡至极的呻吟与娇哼，光听着就让人脸红心跳，根本瞒不住旁人。  
“不行……你慢点……这样不行……啊啊……”洛基很显然也意识到了这一点，赶紧断断续续地阻拦道，急得连呻吟的音尾都微微发颤。谁知他这急切的恳求声落在托尔耳中反倒像一种变相的鼓励，登时心中一荡，下身肉棒冲刺的动作愈发用力，像是存心要撞坏他的小穴一样，每次插入都比上次干得更深更狠。  
“呜……我不行了……啊……”这样强烈的攻势之下，洛基连腿都抱不住了，软软地摊开来垂在身侧，苍白的手指无意识地扣进身下的被单中。只有浑圆的臀部还紧贴着托尔强健的胯部，相接处已被撞得泛红。  
但不得不承认的是，即便被这样粗暴对待，他还是得到了超乎想象的快感。被肉棒蹂躏得红肿充血的穴肉止不住地抽搐了起来，像做最后的挣扎那样紧紧吸住那根在体内肆意冲撞的可怕凶器，眼看就要再次达到高潮——  
“咚咚咚。”母亲的三下敲门声轻盈而温柔，对兄弟俩来说却不亚于平地惊雷。他们瞬间停下了所有的动作，僵着身子看向房门。  
“托尔，你又欺负弟弟了？洛基是在哭么？”弗丽嘉在门外关切地问道。他们眼睁睁地看着门把手缓缓地向下压去……  
“别进来老妈！我们刚洗完澡呢！”托尔眼疾手快一把将被子扯过来盖在两人下身上，冲着房门大喊道。“洛基他没事的，刚才我们只是在……玩游戏而已！很快就睡了！”  
门把手果然又向上恢复了原状。  
“怎么还跟妈妈害羞呢……那好吧，你们也别玩太晚了，早点休息。”母亲并没有想太多，只在门后叮嘱了两句，就转身回自己的睡房了。  
母亲的脚步声渐渐远去，托尔长长地松了口气。低头看了看怀中一声不吭的弟弟，发现他小脸憋得通红，哭得肩膀一抽一抽的，温热的泪水从眼角淌下，沾得脸上胸前到处都是。  
“没事了没事了……嗯？”托尔刚安慰了两句，突然感觉下身有些不对劲，腹上多了些湿漉漉的感觉。掀开被子一看，原来是这小家伙刚刚在他和母亲说话的时候竟忍不住高潮了，射出的精液泄了两人满身。  
“呜……别看了……别……”洛基小声地哭叫着，摇着哥哥的手臂让他不要再盯着那根不听话的花茎不放。  
“弟弟啊，你这身体可真是的……什么时候都能高潮。”托尔哪肯答应，欣赏够了身下那片美丽而淫乱的景色，才叹了口气收回视线，心里却喜欢极了洛基这种藏在清冷外表下的勾人媚态。“现在爸妈就睡在隔壁房，你还要我继续吗？”  
“嗯……我……我想……”洛基闻言仰起脸，双手攀上他的肩膀，梦呓般地轻声说道。“别管他们了，我们再来一次吧……”  
托尔等的就是这句，马上从床上坐起身来。可是父母不能不管啊，刚才那样太容易暴露了，只能换个姿势。  
于是他将洛基翻过身来趴在床上，只有腰臀向后挺起。自己站则在了床边，钳住他的细腰从身后操干。虽然这个角度看不到洛基脸上的表情，但能看到自己的性器是如何在弟弟那个被汗水精液浸泡得湿润红肿的可爱小穴中抽插的，也很不错。  
“弟弟，实在忍不住，就把头蒙进被子里。”说完托尔就挺身撞了进去，听到那张紧致火热的小嘴立刻发出了大口吞咽的淫靡水声。  
“用不着你说……”洛基早就明白了他的想法，拉起被单就钻了进去，还在里面找到了一件满是哥哥气味的漫画T恤。几乎没经过任何思考，他就一口咬了上去，堵住即将逸出的呻吟。  
“弟弟，你真是太棒了……各种方面……”看着弟弟从凌乱的被单下露出的洁白裸背，还有那几缕微微颤动的黑发丝，托尔由衷地低声赞叹道，下身不由得加快了冲撞的速度。  
“呜呜……”被单下传来了受伤的幼猫般细弱可怜的低哼声，里面带着些闷闷的哭腔。同时那小穴极速地收缩起来，咬住他的肉棒忘情地吮吸舔舐。  
仿佛一个长长的，长长的深吻。饱含爱意。  
托尔在吻到最情深处的那一刻蛮横地冲进了洛基的腔道深处，一腔积蓄已久的白液带着他的体温喷薄而出，全浇灌在最柔软的花芯里。  
“弟弟，我也爱着你啊……”托尔喘息着将头钻进被单，从身后搂住那个高潮后瘫软在床上的少年躯体，在洛基耳边说出了今夜第一句直白的情话。

“这两小子，昨晚到底打游戏到多晚？怎么连灯都忘记关了？”第二天奥丁站在他们床边时，只看到一盏亮了一夜的台灯，胡乱扔在地上的游戏手柄。还有乱糟糟的床铺上，两个少年靠在一起酣睡的小脑袋。  
“嘘……别把孩子们吵醒了。周末就让他们多睡一会儿吧。”母亲站在门口朝丈夫悄悄招手。“你看他们抱在一起的样子多可爱，简直让我想起他们还是小不点儿的时候……”  
于是这位留着一脸威严的大胡子，长得也一脸正派贵气君王相的男人，像做贼一样轻手轻脚地挪到他的书桌前，将上面的台灯关上，还顺手拉起了窗帘。只是在回去的路上一不小心踩到了托尔随手堆在地上的乐高上，差点摔倒在地，直到门关上后还能听到他的小声怒骂以及弗丽嘉憋不住的温柔笑声。  
父母的声音渐渐从门口消失，躺在床上像是在熟睡的两兄弟同时睁开了双眼，也同时露出劫后余生的放松神态。  
这也是没办法的，如果刚刚爸妈随手掀开了被子，就能看到两个看似乖乖睡着的孩子其实在被单下赤身裸体地拥抱在一起。洛基的双腿盘在哥哥腰间，而托尔的性器正留恋地插在弟弟的小穴里。  
“好险……”托尔长出了口气，抹了把额角吓出的汗滴。“我腿都吓软了。”  
“是吗？”洛基眯起了眼睛，主动伸手把托尔抱得更紧了一点。即使隔着胸膛，也能听见两个交缠在一起剧烈的心跳声，一左，一右。简直分不出哪个属于自己，哪个属于他。“可你有个地方硬得厉害……”洛基微笑地说着轻吻了一下托尔的嘴唇，同时穴肉收缩了一下想要再压榨一会儿那根在他后穴里肆虐了一整晚的凶器。  
“呃……”没想到下身酸软得要命，不动还不觉得，一动就痛得他直皱眉。别说收缩穴道了，光把那大东西含在里面就让他苦不堪言。  
“晨勃而已，正常。撒泡尿就好了！”粗枝大叶如托尔根本没发现弟弟的小动作，一拍脑袋就坐起身来。只听噗嗤一声就把自己的性器从弟弟的身下拔了出来，飞快地冲进了盥洗室。  
只留洛基一个人浑身酸痛地趴在床上，听着里面传来的水声呆愣了半天。  
“托尔他就是个……笨蛋。”他最后只能摇摇头，冷静而无奈地吐出这么一句话。说完嘴角却露出了一丝淡淡的笑意，又补了一句：“大笨蛋。”  
“啊？刚刚你说了什么吗？”托尔正好从盥洗室里面推门出来，撞见弟弟在自言自语，就顺口问道。  
洛基抬头望向那个站在门边的男人，俨然已经不是当年那个莽撞的男孩了。站在那里的金发男人肩宽腿长，满脸胡须，身材高大。高大到让人担心他出来时会额头撞到门框。而托尔果然也在揉着被撞疼额头，龇牙咧嘴地看着他。  
当然啦，躺在床上的他也不是当年那个躲在被子里哭得一塌糊涂的青涩少年了。他们都已经长大，却依然在一起，重复着小时候就做过的事情。  
“没什么。只是想起很久以前的事情。”洛基笑着舒展身体，将视线转向房门那边。“就是那个父母都在的周末晚上，他们在客厅看着电视，而我们在房间里……”  
“你还记得那事啊，这都十多年了。”托尔显然也回想起了当时的情景，胡子拉碴的脸上竟也浮现出一丝不好意思的神色。“那时候我俩可真像疯了一样……不过回想起来就觉得非常美好……”  
他一边回忆着那个夜晚，一边像往常一样温柔地将弟弟拦腰抱起，向浴室走去。  
“那时候我就在想，爱上你这个大笨蛋一定是我这辈子做过的最蠢的事。”洛基搂住他的脖子，仰头轻笑道。“现在我知道自己估计错了。爱上一个人只是一连串蠢事的开端，你永远不知道下一件会不会更愚蠢。”  
“但你永远愿意陪我一起去做，对不对？”托尔也笑了起来，在他额头上留下一个深情的吻。  
回答他的是一只轻柔抚上脸颊的左手，无名指上的婚戒闪烁着清澈的纯银色辉光。  
与他手指上戴着的那枚一模一样。

end.


End file.
